


For The Love Of Danger Magnets - S34N X Illinois

by Minicakekitty



Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, That Boulder from Indiana Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty
Summary: Two gay danger magnets in love. What more could you want? :D
Relationships: S34N & Illinois Jones
Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	For The Love Of Danger Magnets - S34N X Illinois

**Author's Note:**

> This legit just reminds me of a roleplay I'm in with Shawn Flynn (BATIM) X Illinois Jones (AHWM).  
> I love this more than I should X3

Life is funny thing. It can bring you many joys. Like eating your favourite foods or enjoying a gentle cold breeze on a hot summer’s day. But life has its sorrows too. For example, losing a loved one or a treasured pet. Life is an adventure.

Illinois Jones, an infamous explorer and archaeologist, was one of those people would love the thrill of life’s adventure. And life provided. He travelled the world, met wonderful people (and not so nice too) and gathered curious items from abandoned temples and the like. And he always made it home, relatively unscathed for the most part.

S34N, a deviant android, was not unlike Illinois in his love for life’s thrills. But far less enthusiastic about ramming head-first in danger. He was more level-headed, but still  mischievous from time to time.

Upon meeting each other, the duo got on in an instant. They gushed about the adventures and dangers they lived through and bonded greatly, becoming the best of friends. Perhaps more. But that’s not for me to say.

* * *

“I’M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!” S34N screamed as he and Illinois sprinted down the narrow hallway, a large boulder pursuing them.

“Wouldn’t be the first time!” Illinois laughed, a hand on his hat to keep it  from flying off.

* * *

Ah, yes. Truly, the best of friends.

* * *

“NOW IS  _ NOT  _ THE TIME TO JOKE ABOUT THAT!” S3 screeched and Illinois bellowed out a laugh. 

“Don’t be so sour, pretty boy!” Illinois teased and S34N shot him a glare.

“I’m  _ sorry _ ?! We’re  gonna fucking  _ die  _ in a minute because  _ someone _ couldn’t keep his grubby hands off a stupid fucking diamond!” S34N growled and Illinois goofily grinned.

They continued to run until Illinois grabbed S34N’s arm and pulled him into a corridor, the boulder narrowly missing him. S34N shakingly stood in Illinois’ arms, pressed against his companion’s muscled chest.

“I think it’s gone.” Illinois muttered after a while. 

“Oh,  _ good. _ ” S3AN breathed. He let out a wheeze of relief and Illinois chuckled, lifting S34N’s head with his hand.

“Was that so bad?” Illinois teased, his signature smirk on his face. S34N narrowed his eyes at Illinois, ignoring his flushed cheeks at the sight of Illinois’ smirk.

“Yes.” He said, bluntly.

“Aww, come on now. We’re alive, aren’t we?” Illinois pointed out.

“You’re still an arse.” S3 grumbled.

“You don’t mean that, angel.” Illinois cooed and S34N’s face flushed darker, but he didn’t deny it.

“Can we just go already?” He grumbled with a huff. Illinois nodded with a smile, but not before kissing S34N.

S34N melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Illinois’ neck, his LED going pink once again. Illinois slowly deepened the kiss and S34N happily went along with it, smiling into the kiss as he enjoyed the gentle passionate that Illinois was kissing him with. When Illinois broke the kiss, S34N chased after it for a moment.

“You have  _ got  _ to stop doing that” S34N sighed with a smile.

“Doing what?” Illinois asked, feigning his innocence.

“Kissing me when I’m annoyed at you. You make it hard to be annoyed at you when you kiss me like that.” S34N said and Illinois smirked.

“That’s the point, gorgeous.” Illinois flirted and S34N blushed.

“You’re lucky you’re attractive.” S34N affectionately grumbled, patting Illinois’ cheek lightly. Illinois chuckled and pecked his lips again, making S34N buffer for a moment.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Illinois purred, smirking.

“Y-Yeah, let’s go.” S34N said, nodding with a very blushed face. The duo began walking down the corridor, swing their intertwined hands gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise until I read it over that the beginning kinda sounds like Lemony Snicket XD


End file.
